Dark Tails
by Faux the Wolf
Summary: Tails' Dark side. A one-shot.


Tails ran over to were Sonic had fallen, and picked him up. "S-Sonic." He whimpered, as he started to cry, looking down at the badly injured hedgehog.

Sonic gave him a weak smile. "Hey Lil' Bro, don't cry." Sonic whispered as he coughed up some blood. "You're too old to cry."

"Sonic, please don't go, I still need you." Tails began to cry harder.

"No you don't." Sonic began. "You'll be fine, you have to be strong, your the hero now." As he coughed again.

"I-I can't do it on my own." Tails prayed Sonic would be alright, he couldn't lose him, not yet.

"Yes you can, I believe in you." He said wiping away the fox's tears. "I love ya, lil' bro. Please take care of Amy for me, promise me you will."

"I-I will." The young fox promised.

"Thanks big guy." He said with his famous smile. "I'm counting on ya to defeat old Egghead..."

"I will." The fox promised again.

"I guess this is good-bye then... Tails." With that Sonic's eyes closed, and he was no more.

"NO! NO! NO! Sonic, Sonic please come back!" Tails screamed at his dead friend, shaking him. "Please wake up!" He couldn't see through the tears in his eyes. "Please."

"Ohohohoho! Looks like he won't be bothering me anymore." Eggman laughed as Sonic left the world, watching the little fox try desperately in vain to wake him.

"Shut up." Eggman looked over at the growling kitsune. His voice was deeper than normal, and his bright fur was becoming black. "You have no idea what you just did."

"Your. Dead. Eggman." Tails said as he let loose a malicious laugh, "Your going to die for what you did." The fox looked up at his best friends murderer, his eyes were deep red.

"Are you planning to avenge your friend, Prower?" He asked, as eggbots swarmed the room. "I'd like to see you try." He taunted, and laughed.

Tails turned around to face the growing crowd of robots, he just snickered, as the open fired on him. Every single shot missed him. (How pathetic) He thought to himself as he ran forwards and smashed his fist through one. (Is that all you got?) He kicked another one. It was just too easy, one after another they fell. Tails laughed at the sudden irony, his best friend was dead, and he had never before felt so alive. He was loving the power he was feeling, he looked at his arm, his fur was pitch black. (So, this is what Dark Super is like. I could get used to this.) He laughed maniacally. "I should thank you Egghead, you've unleashed a whole new side of me." He continued to laugh as he disappeared from sight. Eggman was worried, He had seen Sonic change like that before, but it was nothing like the fox boy's. Suddenly Tails reappeared in front of Eggman and grabbed hm by the collar and threw him out of the chair. "He was my best friend, my brother!" He roared "You killed him, you just KILLED him!" He grabbed the madman's collar again."Now I'm going to make you know the pain that I'm feeling, and then I'm going to kill you... Slowly." He said with a evil grin on his face.

"P-please Tails, th-there's n-no need to go so far." Unfortunately for him, his desperate plea fell on deaf ears. The fox lifted his fist as high as he could, and slamed it into the man's face, over and over again. All the doctor could do is whimper in pain as the fox continued to beat him mercilessly.

"Any last words, Robotnik?" the deranged kitsune asked with sadistic glee . Eggman could no longer speak, his jaw was completely shattered. "No? Well I guess this good-bye then." He laughed as he raised his fist one last time. Eggman was terrified, he could tell that the young fox didn't have a single shred of morality left in him, he was actually going to kill him. Just then they both heard a loud gasp.

"Tails?" He looked over to where the voice was coming from, standing in the doorway was none other then Cream the Rabbit. "Tails, what are you doing to him?" She asked. "Why are you..." Was all she could say before Amy came bursting into the room.

"SONIC!" She cried as she ran over to him, and hugged his corpse. 'Sonic, no!" As she cried into his chest. "Please."

"Tails, please stop." She cried out to him. "Please don't kill him, you're not like that." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Please don't do it." She pleaded with him. Tails continued to look at Cream, he didn't want her to see him like this. He could see her face, she was afraid of him.

"Tails." She whispered. He couldn't do it, not in front of her. He looked back down at Eggman's broken face, sighed and got up. He wasn't a murderer, killing Eggman would make him no better. (That's not what Sonic would have wanted, he would have let him go.) Tails thought, as he looked over at his dead brother's body, His fur turning back to normal. Cream ran up and hugged him, and began to cry into his furry chest. All he could do was hold her, he had nothing to say that would have made any of them feel better, especially not himself, or Amy.

"Amy..." He spoke to the distraught pink hedgehog. "Amy, I'm sorry, I couldn't save him." He began to cry again. "Amy I-I'm so sorry." He cried as he fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. After a couple of minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, Amy was standing over him.

"It's not your fault, Tails, It was Eggman's." She told him calmly, though she herself was not. "Please don't blame yourself, Sonic would never forgive you if you do." She looked over at the defeated madman. "He'll get what's coming to him, just watch." She spat in his direction, as she hugged the young fox.

"Come let's go." Knuckles said picking up his friend's body. "We need to get out of here."

"You guys are right." Tails replied, getting to his feet. "We need to find a place to bury Sonic." He choked, as more tears began to sting his eyes.

"N-not y-yet you don't" The cobalt hedgehog spoke up with a violent cough.

"S-SONIC!" Tails yelled as he looked over at his brother. "Sonic, your alive!" Tails couldn't believe it, Sonic was back.

"Yea, I'll be alright, good job lil' bro, I'm proud of ya." He said giving the fox a thumbs up, and a smile, as he passed out.

"Sonic?" Tails sniffled, staring at his friend.

"He's alright, but we had better get him to the hospital." Knuckles said hoping to calm the young boy down. The rest of the group nodded.

Shadow and Rouge, who had been quite the entire time walked over to the beaten Eggman. "We'll take him." Rouge said as Shadow picked him up. "Good luck." She said as they vanished in a bright flash.

"Come on." Tails said taking Cream's hand. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
